Florence Verlean
Florence Verlean is Ferb's female counterpart which she maybe crushing on him or Ferb's 2nd crush like him, she is very intelligent and rarely speaks. She won the Miss Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous pageant even blew a raspberry to all time winner of the Miss Fantastic pageant and rival Alice Queenbie. She is fan fictional voiced by real life twins Camilla and Rebecca Rosso who alos worked on Disney channel on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Early Life Main article:Lil' Patrica and Florence Florence Verlean (born Thonnings) was born on July,15th 1997 her parents died in a fire a when she was only a year old and she was taken to a orphanage where he and her lost rother we're lost brother Quineten was seprated by their uncle that used to work for social services. and was adopted when she was 4 years old in 2001 during Lisa and Michale Veleans' bisness trip and at a fundraiser to help orphans everywhere.since kindergarten Alice Queenbie beat her at the Miss Fantastic pagean until My Fair Addi. Relationships Ferb Fletcher Florence may have a crush on him or Ferb may have a 2nd crush on her. They also joined the argument effect in Girls battle out and danced at the end of My Fair Addi. Ferb also has to decide between Vanessa and Florence like Phineas's love battle between Isabella and Patricia. Appearances Early Cameos Dude, we're getting the Band Back together! (hair cameo) Let's Take a Quiz (Ferb wears one of Florence's outfits) Season 3 Patricia and Florence (1st appearance) Caffeine Crazy The Phinettes Girls Battle out My Fair Addi Phineas and Ferb: The Movie! (film) Season 5 The Lean Mean Brain Machine Austrillan bongio The Dixies Hicks Patricia in Wonderland The Prom (Season finale) Season 6 *Mind over dark matter (flashback) *Phineas and Ferb:Go to the movies (special) *My Neighbor Totoro (Disney Channel Japan only) *Who framed Phineas & Ferb? *Lil' Patrica and Florence Singing/Soundtrack Phineas and Ferb Season 2 soundtrack (back up sang some of the songs voiced by Avril Lavigne Phineas and Ferb:The Movie! soundtrack Phineas and Ferb Season 3 soundtrack Phineas and Ferb:Go to the movies soundtrack Phineas and Ferb the Anime She makes an appearance with her sister Patricia in the anime version of the show. Phineas and Ferb 2:the Ferbquel A live-action version of her appears in the 2014 adaption to the film adaption and is played by British actress Kimberlea Berg (she's also British herself) Gallery ]] Background Information *Is an orphan adopted from Austrilla (Austrillan bongio) *Her nickname is Flora. (Austrillan bongio) *Plays the flute (film) *Has a lawyer in Austrilla (Who Framed Phineas and Ferb?) *Been to Young Al Capone after Joanne and Maria framed her, her sister, her boyfriend, her boyfriend's steprother, Isabella,Candace and Baljeet after her lawyer got the wrong way (Who Framed Phineas and Ferb?) *She and Patricia's costumes since their 3rd appearance is similar to Brittany and Jeanette's of The Chipettes (1st appeared in The Phinettes) *She and Patricia can possibly make a cameo appearance in "The Two New Students" and the "Phineas and Ferb/Team Madjuan Power Hour" trilogy. Category: Character Category: Orphans Category:Characters from a foergin country Category:Fireside Girls Category:Kids Category:Phineas and Ferb Female Counterparts Category:Adopettes Category:Teens